Absolutes
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Hate and Love. The only two things that will ever be absolute in the world. One man consumed by the darker of the two, and another man has just grasped the concept of the greater good.Will these two ever manage to love without being hated? High T rating.
1. Love

**Okay, this is a High T for those of you wondering. As in mature topics and a lot of cussing, religion use, and of course it's angst and dark. Multi chapter for those who think that this is a one-shot. I will update when I see fit.**

_"This is it. End of story. I have officially become sickened with the human race as a whole. It's full of impudent jerks that are so incredibly obsessed with what they believe, and refuse to listen to anything else. It makes me sick._

_Whenever I'm in the mood of trying to find any sole redemption of this race, I think of him. Only him. Sure, I'm a guy, and sure, many people view it as wrong, but I'm refusing to listen to them. Never will I change who I am just to make them happy," _Roy Ken thought, consumed by the rage of what had just happened. He knew it was a mistake to let people outside of the mansion know about him and Marth. But, no! Marth said people are bound to figure it out eventually, and will be much happier when they hear about it if the pair tells them themselves. So, that decision had landed them in an absolutely horrible situation.

The worst fear a celebrity could ever know, because celebrities are bound to live a life without privacy. So naturally, he and Marth have been cussed out, attempted to be beaten up (unsuccessful, of course), and worse of all shunned for know good reason by a majority of human society. Sure, they had supporters. But, they weren't exactly going up against the anti-gays.

Roy Ken, in short, had been forced to only know one of the two absolutes, Hate. The only time he could ever feel, the ultimate good, Love, the second of the absolutes, was when he was with Marth Lowell.

Marth, however, was quite happy with were he was. He didn't care if people disliked him for it, due to the fact that he simply didn't care what they said. He viewed people like that as nothing. Just random people disguising there own anger as supposed 'religious beliefs' and 'scientific facts'.

Refusing to defeat was an ability long known by the prince of Altea, _"I refuse to let all those jerks keep me down. I hate them because they're getting to Roy, and slowly worming there way toward me. But I refuse to go down without a fight. Love is love, and there is nothing that anyone can do to change that."_

Marth felt Love much more common than Hate, which Roy was feeling at this moment.

Roy was, as usual, storming around smash mansion after the attack of somebody he never would have expected it from. He would have expected this from Ganon, but from Link? His best friend? Betrayal wasn't exactly a foreign happening in his life, but it always came as an unbearable shock to him. He literally found himself shouting out loud, cursing at every god he had ever heard of, "Why the fucking hell are people like this! Not accepting of difference! Those shallow, stuck up bastards!"

"Such anger and hate coming from the sinner!" Came a voice that Roy never wanted to remember, "But wait! That's what sinners do. Are you really that bent on going to hell?"

"Shut it! Why can't you just let me be! You were cool with it when I first told you, but now you're cussing me out and telling me that I'm going to hell just because of my sexual preference? I thought god said to be accepting of everyone!" Roy returned crossly. He could feel his eyes welling up.

"Crying already?" Link said in a cruel tone, "I thought you said that whatever I said to you wouldn't affect you!"

_"Damn tear ducts. It feels like they're hardwired to my anger!" _Roy cursed himself internally. He then cursed at Link, "Just fuck off. You're such a Hater!"

"Oh you wish I could fuck off!" Link's voice hinted towards something more than the overused insult.

"Gah! You pervert!" Roy turned is head and stormed off, even angrier than he was before.

"You even have the gay walk!" Link shouted back, taunting.

Roy lost his temper at this. He knew that the hands had a strict policy against violence out of the arena. But, this was to far, "You Hate me just because I Love another man? What the hell happened to the Link that was my friend, and liked people for who they are!" Roy could feel his anger rising. Pure, uncontained, Hate was coursing throughout his veins. The absolute of Hate had consumed him for the time being. He couldn't feel anything else accept for that. His hand grasped the Sword of Seals and he began pulling it out. To Link, it felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. Never had he seen or managed to feel the aura of somebody completely consumed by hate. Roy used that emotion as an upturned power. He felt it completely come out of him in a surge of anger. Roy thrust the sword of seals, shouting, "Lets see who goes to hell!" as Link felt his life leaving his body.

It only took one blow from the sword of seals, and a cry of Hate and a cry of terror to bring about the end of Link.

The power of the absolute Hate has taken form inside of Roy. He may never escape, and hope is almost unknown to those who have been consumed by the ultimate evil. Hate.

**Yes, it was dark. I like dark. So then, hi. Wondering where I was? So was I. I know I haven't updated in a while. Just review to let me know that I'm still loved.**

**P.S. It wasn't meant to be long, thats why it was short.**


	2. Hate

**Updating time. Also, hoping for more reviews time. I don't think that two reviews for 132 hits is the best we can do. C'mon people! You can do better than that!**

**And one last thing…**

**pokes Nintendo**

**HOW COME YOU NEVER REVIEW ME ANYMORE!!!**

**Okay… now that that's out of the way, let's get this started, shall we?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"The hearing for the murder of Link Waker will now start. The honorable Judge James H. Stone presiding," said the bailiff. Ironically calm in this sad turn of events, "The case of the murder of Link Waker will now come to order. Will the defendant please rise."

The words seemed foreign to Marth. The courtroom, which was filled with all of the smashers, a few family members seemed far away. Like he was sitting in a different planet, but was still on Earth, all the same. He couldn't believe what had happened. He's not even sure why it happened. It all started with an insult and resulted in this. He felt disgusted. He felt somewhat deprived.

Sure, his boyfriend wasn't exactly known for having the ability to stay calm, but he wasn't known to murder people who insult him either. Marth couldn't understand why.

"_Surely he was used to it by now," _Marth thought, _"What would have driven him to do this…I have felt anger and hatred who those who don't accept difference…" _His thoughts slowly trailed off. He couldn't think of why people do this. He just could not comprehend.

Marth loved the world, he loved everyone in it. But, he could still feel hate. Hate had began to wear away at Marth, slowly causing him to give in. But, he still remains resilient to hatred. Amazingly enough, his struggles with it had only made his ability to love even more. And that's what made this unfortunate happening become some sort of twisted reality for Marth. Some sort of nightmare that had become reality.

Marth just sat there silent. He had already been interviewed. He knew what he said. He just wasn't sure if what he had said could save his lover.

**FlAsHbAcK**

_Marth was sitting in one of those rooms you see the cops in interrogating people on television. The two-way mirror, the gray walls, and the table with the metal chairs._

"_Has he ever had any violent tendencies in the past?" questioned the homicide agent, almost routinely, as if the mention of a death didn't even phase him._

"_Well," began Marth holding back tears. He had only learned of his boyfriend murdering Link and hour ago, "He's always had a bit of a temper. But it was growing worse as we decided to come out to the public. As we decided to tell people about us."_

"_Had he ever cause injury to anyone over this?" the agent was still scarily calm about this. Marth could feel his own icy temper rise._

"_No, he hasn't…" Marth thought it would be best to keep his temper under wraps. It wouldn't be smart to start bitching off to someone who held power over him, "He would always shout back and get into arguments, but he would never get angry enough to actually hit anyone."_

"_Mmhmm…" The agent was acting snide about it now! Almost as if he considered this case lower than all the others because it involved a gay person! "Well, thanks for your input, Mr. Lowell. Be sure to be in court on Saturday."_

_Marth felt a surge of sorrow wave over him. Even people who were supposed to help people still didn't consider homosexuals as people. All he said as he left the room was, "Excuse, but what if somebody you truly cared about was driven to the point where he killed someone. Would you want them to have the death sentence? Your wife? Your mother? Your children?"_

_Marth stormed out of the room, leaving the agent both bewildered and stuck in a thoughtful state of mind._

**EnD fLaShBaCk**

Looking back on it, Marth felt stupid for saying it. He felt as if he had jeopardized Roy's life for saying that. It wasn't wise to screw around with people in positions of power.

Marth was shot out of his thoughts with the words of, "Marth Lowell, please approach the bench," it was much more of a crude statement than a question.

Marth walked up as he saw the bible shoved at him, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I don't believe in god," Was his simple response, "Can't you get something else for me to swear on?"

He was taken aback at his response to that. Sure, he wasn't Christian, but he didn't want to make him seem like a complete rebel. That wouldn't go over well.

He saw a Webster's Dictionary shoved at him. Marth shrugged and swore on the dictionary.

Marth suddenly felt the gravity of the situation come down upon him. He was soon to realize that he could make the difference between life and death for his beloved. He glanced up at Judge Stone and knew that this person was holding the life of the one he truly cared about in his gable.

"Has Roy ever been a violent person?" Asked Judge Stone.

Marth sighed heavily. He knew that this question would tip the scales in the favor of the death penalty, "He's always had a temper. He wouldn't normally threaten to kill anyone though."

Stone looked at Marth and moved on to the next question, "Why do you think Roy committed this crime?"

Well that was easy. "Link pushed him too far. It didn't help that they used to be best friends. And Link was fine with Roy's homosexuality at first. But then we started dating and suddenly Link began being a jerk. Maybe if Link didn't had that unexpected change of heart, this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

Marth felt a shiver run down his spine. Stone's gaze was becoming very intense. His eyes beat down on Marth like the sun on a June day. They were almost mocking. Almost as if they were saying, 'do you not realize what happened?'

The judge's mouth became an almost invisible smirk as he said, "Do you know anything about Link that he wouldn't want people to know?"

This made Marth realize what had happened. He now knew why Link had pushed Roy to point blank. It was simple, really.

Link was a closet homosexual. Marth felt incredibly stupid for not realizing it sooner. All these memories came flooding back to him. Like when Link suddenly wanted to start taking Roy out for ice cream every day when he came out. Or all the times when Link would use petty excuses too touch Roy. Marth felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Link loved Roy. Roy told everyone he was gay. Link hits on Roy. Roy doesn't realize that Link loves him and goes out with Marth. Link gets mad at Roy and ends up getting killed by him.

"I don't know for sure…" Marth let his voice trail off, as he became lost in all the memories again. He soon came back to reality as he spoke, "But maybe Link was a closet homosexual and loved Roy. Maybe he was just upset that-" Marth found himself crying a little. Link always was a good friend, even though he was incredibly mean to him in his last few months. Marth found Love for him. Marth was finding comfort in an absolute. He finished what he started to say with a cracked voice. The tears were coming steadily now, "Maybe he was just upset that Roy choose me and not him."

Judge Stone's gaze softened on Marth. Turning from the July Sun to a March Breeze. Marth got what had happened.

"Return to your seat," Stone said; his eyes giving a look of approval. Apparently he didn't want Roy to be sentenced to his death.

Right after Marth sat, Stone called Zelda, Link's best friend up to the stand. All he had to ask was, "Is what Marth said true?"

Zelda nodded. She knew that Roy and Marth were good people. She never had anything against them. She was still consumed with sorrow or Link's death, but she knew what must be done. She didn't want to see such a beautiful love between the two come to such an abrupt end.

And so the strange eyes of The Judge seemed to have saved love. Unconditional and pure. But what seemed like a happy ending took a turn for the worse.

The jury, through all of what happened, voted for the death penalty. They didn't seem to care that jealousy consumed Link and caused his bitter words towards Roy, and that Link's bitter words cause Roy to lash out at him in the worse manner possible. They were sure to have seen Link's crying family out in the courtroom pews, still crying over there son's death.

Did they really want this to happen to Roy? Did they really want to kill him? Did they want to make the world stop spinning, and make life not worth living to Marth?

The answer was yes.

Following the path of this so called 'justice' Stone had no choice but to call the case to order. The jury was in and his choice was out.

Marth did note one thing though. Stone's eyes flickered towards him, giving him a gaze of such hope that Marth was able to receive the message without the slightest though. 'Don't give up. Love will never be stopped. All will be well'.

And with that, people started heading out of the court room, and back to their cars. Roy was in handcuffs, sure to end up in a police car. Marth was still left confused by the Judge's eyes.

Then suddenly. In a moment of desperation, he realized that he had to show his affection for the red-head to possibly sway the jury's opinion. The judge hadn't said the case was over yet!

With that hope to cling on to Marth leaped over the railing and kissed Roy, knowing that this may very well be their last kiss. The remaining people in the courtroom were amazed, and the smashers in the courtroom grinned to each other in secret. This was the reaction that Marth was hoping for, or course.

The jury was still there, unsure what to think of this. Should they re-vote? Should they just give Roy some jail time? Or should they just stick to what they originally voted for an kill him? Marth hoped that there choice was not the latter.

To Marth's dismay though, the jury wasn't reacting to this at all. A few of them seemed to want to say something but remained hesitant. They weren't sure if re-votes were even allowed.

Fortunately, one of the jurors, who was looking very timid, said, "I… I think we should just give him some prison time."

A few of the others nodded their heads in agreement. Love was starting to affect them to.

But, surprisingly one of the other jurors spoke up and said, "But he killed somebody! Doesn't he deserve the same fate!"

Judge Stone stayed silent, almost amused at the quarrel that was bound to happen.

Then, yet another juror spoke up, "Haven't you seen Link's family? They aren't exactly happy that their son died. Do you want that to happen to Roy's also?"

Soon after the latter juror said that, the courtroom became filled with the noise of squabbling jurors.

Stone's mouth turned to a half-grin as he looked to Marth and gave him a look of approval. Could it be that he saved Roy?

Marth's mind was lost in thought as he started thinking about all the possibilities of what may happen. Some good, some not so good. But his train of thought was soon broken when one of the jurors spoke up.

"We've come to a decision."

An older sounding man who was apparently growing bored with this whole matter shouted, "Get on with it!" at the judge.

The juror had a surprised look on his face at the unrest of the old man, but soon wiped it off as he got back to what he was saying, "We will give Roy 7 years in prison with no chance of parole. Any misconduct will lead to a further imprisonment."

Stone shrugged and said, "Case closed," as he swung his gable onto the bench.

Marth smiled widly at the decision. It turned out that even through this sticky situation, love prevailed and hate failed.

Keep that in mind.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa… a moral at the ending (sort of). Never would've expected that from me.**

**But, that's besides the point. I'm not really good with the courtroom stuff, so I hope I didn't screw it up THAT badly. Any suggestions and constructive critism is appreciated.**

**Also, the character judge stone. You guys think I could do something with him other than make him look at Marth?**


End file.
